Will you. . . with me?
by Kachie
Summary: Valentine's Day Oneshot, complete


            Will you. . . with me?

It was that wonderful time of year again. The time when cute little bears are found in every window of every store, when paper red and pink hearts cover the walls, when mouths are subjected to the sinful taste of chocolate, and when love is in the air. Excitement for this particular pastime danced through the heads of all teenagers. . well, all except for two.

::I hate Valentine's Day.::

The single thought echoed simultaneously through the heads of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo.

"As I was saying, the student council has decided to hold a special dance in celebration of the upcoming holiday, Valentine's Day. To make it a little more fun and a little bit different, the girls get to do the asking." The class was suddenly filled with giggles and smiles that were flashed across the room. Ukyo Kounji, on the other hand, groaned and smacked her forehead against her desk. ::Damnit, I can't go. Promised Dad that I would visit him this weekend.::

"The dance is on Friday night at seven. Since that's tomorrow, you girls better hurry and snag a date before all the good ones are taken, k?" That being said, the president of the student council took her sear with a satisfied smile on her face, completely unaware of the chaos that was beginning to erupt around her.

"I told you, the pigtailed girl don't wanna date any of ya!"

"Akane, ask me!"

"No me!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Ah, who would want to date a tomboy like you anyway!"

"Saotome, how dare you say something like that."

"Ranma you jerk!" *BAM*

"What you do that for?!?"

Lunch that day. . 

"So you guys, who are you going to ask to the dance?" Yuka looked expectantly toward her two friends while chowing down on her homemade veggie curry.

"I'm going to ask Diasuke."

"Oh, Sakura, really? I never knew you liked him." Sakura blushed and nodded. She then turned to Akane.

"What about you, Akane? You're going to ask Ranma, right? I mean, him being your fiancé and all."

"Ask Ranma? You've got to be kidding."

"But then, who will you ask?"

"Kuno, of course." Staring at their shocked and baffled faces, Akane kept her smile hidden for a few seconds before bursting into helpless giggles. "Come on, you guys. I was joking!"

"Do not joke like that again."

"Yeah, that's just too creepy." Yuka said, laughing lightly anyway.

"I still think you should ask Ranma though. I think he likes you a lot more than he lets on."

"Oh really? And what gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that he's staring at you this very minute?" Akane whipped her head around swiftly in response to catch Ranma on the other side of the field with Diasuke and Hiroshi, currently looking down at his bento. She sighed softly and turned back towards his friends.

"Yeah right, Sakura. He wasn't staring at me. He was probably just thinking something perverted and accidentally looked this way."

"Whatever you say, Akane. I still think it was you he was staring at though.

*

The tingling laughter erupted out of nowhere into the half full field. The suddenness of it caused Ranma to look up from his lunch and turn towards the source of the sound. ::Akane. .:: Her head was thrown back, a bright smile on her face, her short hair ruffling in the soft breeze that accompanied the unusual warm day. For some reason, unknown to himself, he was unable to tear is eyes from her. ::I wish I knew what was so funny. . ::He then noticed one of the other girls vaguely motioning towards him. With the speed used to perform the legendary 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' technique, Ranma quickly went back to his lunch. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spied Akane facing his way. ::That was close. . If she had caught me looking at her like that. . well, she might of, could of thought that I liked her or something dumb like that. . which I don't. Then she might of asked me to that stupid dance that I so don't want to go to. . especially with a tomboy like her.::

"Um, Ranma?" The three boys looked up in unison at the timid looking girl standing above him. Ranma cocked his head to the side in slight confusion. ::She looks familiar. Think her name's Sana or somethin'. Oh yeah, it is Sana. I remember Akane blabbing about her to Nabiki about some chick fight or somethin'.::

"Yeah? Sana, right?" Sana's face lost its shyness and creased into a confident and slightly crafty smile. ::He knows my name already. This is going to be easier than I thought. I mean, what better way to get back at that Tendo girl for stealing all the guys than to steal her fiancé.::

"Yup, that's me. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me. . " She hesitated slightly when she noticed his friendly expression freeze in place. "Is. . ah. . something wrong?"

"Uh. . heheh, no. . . "

"So, will you go? You aren't going with Akane, right? I mean, everyone knows how much you don't like her."

"Don't like her?"

"Well yeah. Judging by the way you act around her, seems like you can't stand to be around her another minute. So why not let loose of that family honor thing for a little bit and have a little fun with me?" She stepped closer, her intent to brush her thigh against his shoulder. But her leg only met empty air. "Huh? Where'd he . .?" She looked to the left and viewed him walking towards the group that contained his fiancée. ::Damn. Well, can't blame a girl for trying.::

"Hey, Sana?' She looked down to find a light brown haired boy leering at her.

"What do you want, Hiroshi?"

"Well, I was just going to say that, since Ranma is kinda busy at the moment, I would be more than happy to have a little fun with you." 

Daisuke watched Sana stride away for a moment, and then looked down at the crumpled form of his friend. "You didn't actually think that saying that would snag you a girl, did you?"

"Nah, but it was worth a shot."

Ranma's stride steadily slowed as he made his way towards the group that held his fiancee.  ::What the heck am I doin'?  Going over to tell her that I like her?  Feh!  Yeah, right.  In front of those stupid giggly girls?  And even if they weren't there, what if someone heard me. . I mean, that's just not-- ::

            "So, Akane, seriously though, if you're not going to ask Ranma, who are you going to ask?"

            ::Wha?::  By this time, Ranma had managed to position himself so he was quite hidden in the foliage above the girls.  :: She's. . . not going to ask me?::  He slowly pulled himself further up into the large tree, curling his legs up under his arms, bracing himself against the wide trunk.  ::Hmph. . . not like I wanted her to anyway. . I mean, I could get any girl I wanted to. . and it's only a stupid dance.  Even if we did go, that tomboy would manage to ruin it somehow. . ::

            "Maybe I just won't go . . "

            "Oh, Akane, don't say that.  You could get any guy you want."

            He pushed aside a hindering branch to peer down at Akane.  Her head tilted off to the distance, the expression on her face quite sad.

            "Sure, any guy. . . not like I want any of them."

            "Not even Ranma?"

            "Yeah, Akane, I know you always say that you hate him, but if you hate him so much, why are you still engaged?"

            Ranma leaned out further onto the branch for a better view.

            "I told you guys, it's our parent's idea!"

            "Akane, we know you.  If you really didn't want to marry Ranma, you would have broken the engagement for real a long time ago."

            The silence of Akane's response was suddenly broken apart by a large crack.  

            ::Oh. . craaaaaap. . ::

            The three girls stared down at the fallen Saotome, two with amusement reflected in their eyes, the other's eyes contained a growing fury.

            "Uh, hiya ladies. . . I was just uh. . passin' by. . . yeah," Ranma quickly hopped to his feet, thrust his hands into his pockets, and attempted to casually walk off.

            "Not so fast."

            "Heh, you want somethin', Akane?"  His head tilted back towards hers, barely catching her eyes, the nonchalant expression beginning to waver.

            "We'll see you later, Akane."

            "Yeah, have fun you too!"

            With that last sentence, Yuka and Sakura walked off, leaving the remaining teens alone, one's look slowly turning to a glare while the other continued to investigate the branches above.  Eventually Ranma sighed, crossed his legs and dropped to the ground, resting his head on one hand. 

            "Look.  It's not like I was spying on you or anything, so there's no reason to get mad over somethin' stu-"

            "Who says I'm mad?"  He took one look at her flashing brown eyes, the now clenched fists, and promptly smirked.

            "Yeah, sure.  And when exactly are you not mad, Akane?"

            "I see.  So that's how you see me is it?"  She looked down, her bangs shielding her expression.

            "No. .. well yes. . oh come on Akane, you know you ain't exactly pleasant all the time."

            "Not as pleasant as your other fiancees, right?"

            "Well, sorta. . . I mean, they can cook. . and fight. . and they don't get mad at me all the time, and they always are happy to see my unlike. . "  Ranma continued checking off item after item on his fingers while the growling erupting from Akane grew steadily louder.

*BAM

            "Ranma you jerk!"

            "Alright Yuka, pay up.  I told you this would happen."

"Damn, there goes my snack."

            "So, continuing with the topic began before lunch, can anyone tell me why this is that and why this came here?  Anyone?  Well, this went there because of that. . "

            The teacher's words once again failed to penetrate the ears of Ranma Saotome who sat quietly writing in his notebook, for once, not asleep.

            ::Me and my big mouth. . ::  The pencil stilled on the paper as he looked over to his fiancee for the 10th time in the last 10 minutes.  ::Still looks mad. . ::  Sighing, he looked back down to the paper in front of him.  ::Hmm. . let's see. . . 'Dear Akane,' nah. . too formal. . 'Yo, Akane' No.  'Hey'  Perfect.  That's the way, Saotome, just keep it simple. 'Please accept my humble apologias for. . ' And just when did I turn into Kuno?  Bleck!  Gotta remind myself to hit him later, just for bein' around me too much. . 'I'm really sorry for. .' Now don't make her think you're goin' soft or nothin'. 'I'm sorry for what I said.'  Am I a genius or what? And now for the finishing touch. . . 'I would love to go to the' yeah, right, 'And since I ain't got no one else ta go with, I could take you to the dumb dance.'  Boy am I good.  Short, simple, and none too wimpy.::

            Ranma signed his name in with a flourish and tore out the piece of paper, wrapping it around an eraser.  As soon as the teacher turned around to write something on the blackboard, he launched the note towards Akane.  All seemed to go a bit too well, it's path was clear and straight towards it's intended. . or at least it was straight.  It was straight until Hiroshi lifted his arms up to stretch just as a certain note came sailing by, succeeding in not only knocking the poor note off it's true path but to an entirely new one instead.

            ::Oh, no. . . no. . .no. . ::  With a slight thump, the small note landed and rolled into the hands of a girl.  She carefully opened it up to read it.  A minute later, Sana looked towards the incredibly nervous face of Ranma Saotome, and smiled.

            ::Ok, don't worry, it's not big deal.  I mean, I only said I was going to take her to the dance. . . which. . she asked me to go to . . and I. . . why me?::  The final bell rang as soon as Ranma began thumping his head onto his desk in frustration.  ::Ok. I'll just pretend it was some other Ranma who gave it to her, yeah that's it . . ::  He had already made it out of the classroom, out of the building, and out the gates.  ::Come on, hurry up Akane.  If she don't catch up to me then-::

            "Ranma?"

            "Ah, heheh, hey there, Sana."

            ::Why is he so fidgety?::  The dark haired girl tilted her head to the side in confusion as she watched the pigtailed young man continue to squirm against the fence.

            "I'm so glad you decided to take me up on my offer."

            "O-offer?  What offer?"

            "Now don't play shy boy Ranma, we both know you're anything but shy."  She began to walk up closer to him, until she was a hairsbreadth away from his chest.  "I knew the whole time that you wanted, no, needed someone else besides that weird Tendo girl."  She leaned up a little farther, and to her dismay, found him moving further upwards.  But tiptoes could only add so much height to a person.  Ranma reached back and grasped at the fence, forgetting his feet and relaying on his arms to pull him up and away.

            "Heh heh. . um. . .well, it was really nice talking to you, Sana.  I guess I'll ah, see you later. . um, yeah."

            "Not so fast."  She reached out to grab at his shoulder.  "What about the dance?"

            "Yes, indeed, Ranma.  What about the dance?"  Somehow, neither teenagers had noticed no fairly glowing girl standing a few feet away.

"Akane!  It's not what it looks like!"

"Hi there, Akane."

"Sana. . hello.  Seems to be exactly what it looks like to me.  Have fun with your date, Ranma.  Don't worry, I won't be waiting up for you."

"Akane, wait!"  He tensed to jump and run after her, but the grip of the girl suddenly strengthened and held him stationary.  "Let go!"

"So what time will you pick me up tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?  Wha?"  Sana's eyes widened in confusion.

"The dance, it's tomorrow night.  The one you said you'd go to me with. . ?"  The blank look in his eyes remained.  "Ranma, we were just talking about it."

"We were?"  He continued to look off in the direction his fiancee had run off in.

"Yes!  You even wrote me a note!  I have it right here!"  She reached into her side pocket only to come up empty.  "Well, it was right here just a second ago. . . hold on a second."  While Sana continued to frantically search her pockets.  Meanwhile, Ranma took advantage of  her serching and removed himself from her grip on his shirt.

"Well, I gotta go. .  "

"Wait!  I had it right here!  It was from you!  We were just talking about it!"

"Sorry, you must have confused me with someone else.  I, ah, never write notes.  I, um, like to pay attention in class."

"But. . you're always sleeping in class. . . "  Her words trailed off into silence for he was already gone.  ::I don't believe this!  I was so close.  How could he forget?  Is he that much of a brainless hunk?:: She patted her pockets again, still coming up with nothing.  "I don't get it, I was sure I had it with me. . "

"Hey, Sana!"

"What do you want, Hiroshi?"

"You want to go to the dance with me?"

Sana rolled her eyes and turned to face him.  "I told you, I'm not. . "  She stopped, thinking of her empty pocket and the boy that was long gone and would most likely not return.  ::Well. . I do need a date. .. and I guess he isn't that bad looking. .::  "Um, sure, why not."

"You mean it?"

"Yes. . but if you touch me once. . ."

"I'm dead.  I got it." ::Alright!!!!!::

            Ranma smirked as he flipped into the Tendo yard.  ::Now that was strategy. . ::  He strolled into the kitchen, arching the crumpled note he stole from Sana's pocket into the trashcan.

            "Oh my, nice shot."

            "Huh?  Oh, thanks Kasumi."  He started back towards the exit, but paused at the doorway.  "Hey, Kasumi.  You didn't happen to see Akane come home, did you?"

            "Why, yes, I did.  Although, I did notice that she looked rather upset."

            "Aw, jeez."  He sighed, and walked back into the kitchen, slumping against the counter.

            "Do you mind if I ask what happened this time?"  Not looking at him, she efficiently began picking out ingredients for that night's dinner, while keeping out and open ear.

            "Well, it's just that there's this dance tomorrow night, and I know she wants ta go with me. . ."

            "Do you really. . ?

            "Ok, well, I don't know if she really wants to go with me, but whether she did or not, this girl Sana screwed if up, and now Akane thinks I'm goin' with Sana, but I'm not, but she didn't believe me, and now she's mad, and I don't know what ta do."  He took a breath and exhaled slowly.  ::How come it's so easy to tell Kasumi everthing and not anyone else?::

            "Well, there's an easy solution to fix that problem."

            "Really?  What?"  He stood up suddenly, a new light in his eyes.

            "Just ask her to the dance."

            "Huh?  No way, why would I want to go with a dumb tom-"

            "Ranma."

            "Ok, well, even if I did, I can't.  It's a different kind of dance, girls do the askin'."

            "In my opinion, that's not exactly a problem you should let bother you, Ranma.  Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go tend to the laundry before dinner is ready."  Kasumi left off with a calm smile, leaving Ranma dumbfounded.

            ::Shouldn't bother me?  What's she. . .::  Slowly but surely, the lights began to turn on in the depths of his brain and an idea slowly formed.

            "Akane?"

            "Go away, Ranma."  Akane didn't even spare the door a glance when the call came forth.  "I don't want to talk to you."  ::Why can't he just leave me alone.  Can't he see that I'm mad?::

            "Please, Akane?"

            "Huh?"  She looked up to view him squatting on the ledge of her window, holding a bucket.  She narrowed her eyes.  "You have exactly thirty seconds to give me a good reason for being in my room."

            "Can't you ever just listen to me, ya dumb chick?"

            "Ranma!"

            "Sorry."  ::Jeez, this is harder than I thought::  "I want to say that I'm sorry."  He inwardly groaned when Akane swiveled her chair so she wouldn't see him and crossed her arms in pure defiance.

            "Well, you said it.  Now, get out of here!"

            "That's not all I wanted to say."

            "Hurry up then.  I do have homework to do, ya know."  *splash  "What?"  She swiveled back around swiftly, to now see a now busty redhead squatting on her window with an empty bucket in her hands.  "Why did you do that, Ranma?  You got my rug all wet, and. . "

            "I wanted to ask you something."  Ranma placed the bucket to her side and got off the window to stand above Akane.

            "You did?"  Ranma's eyes held a fierce concentration and slight fear in them, it was the fear that kept Akane from tossing her out the window.  In Ranma, fear was a rare emotion.  

            "Yes, I. . uh. . .Iwantedtoaskyoutothedance."

            "But girls are supposed to do the asking."  Ranma eyes lost their fear and gained disbelief.

            "Hello?  Earth to Akane?  Do I look like a boy to you at the moment?  Jeez, sometimes you really are stupid."

            "But you. . why?"  The anger had left Akane's face to be replaced by wonder.  ::Not only did he ask me, he made himself a girl to do it?  Oh, Ranma. . .::

            "Well, um, you said you wanted to go.. . right?" said the stammering redhead.

            "Actually, I'd rather not go. ."

            "What?!?  You mean I came up here for nothing?  Just great.  You really are good for nothing.  See you later, Akane, I'm gonna go take a bath."  Ranma made for the door quickly, pulling it roughly open.

            "Wait, Ranma."

            "What?"

            "I. . don't want to go to the dance. . .but there was this Jackie Chan film festival playing tomorrow night that sounded interesting. . .would you want to go. . with me?"  Ranma stilled, but still faced the doorway.

            "Um. . . I'd like that Akane.  Better than some dumb dance anyway.  So, um, I still gotta take that bath. . do you think I could come in here later and you could help me with that english homework?"

            "Sure.  And Ranma?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Happy Valentine's Day."  Ranma turned halfway to offer a small grin.

            "Happy Valentine's Day, Akane."


End file.
